megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Mari
Ms. Mari, known by her full name in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. She is a school teacher in the anime and games. She doesn't have a NetNavi in the anime, but uses a NormalNavi in the games. She has a twin sister named Ms. Yuri who is identical to her and some mistake one for the other. History Game History Ms. Mari is a supporting character in the Mega Man Battle Network series. She is a teacher at the ACDC Elementary School where she teaches Virus Busting. From Mega Man Battle Network 4 to the end of the series, the school and Ms. Mari herself no longer appeared in the games, as ACDC Town was redesigned, omitting the school as a visitable location, appearing only in a few scenes. She is a dedicated teacher who gives the class lessons on virus busting and frequents the staff room even on weekends and after-hours. She also emails her class any information she has forgotten to mention. In Mega Man Battle Network her class was abducted by visiting teacher Higsby, she was tied up, but rescued by Lan. Her twin sister Ms. Yuri teachers a summer school in DenTown. In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge she is one of the opponents in the Battle Chip GP. Though Ms.cMari doesn't appear in person during the events of Mega Man Battle Network 5, she was mentioned by Higsby (by her full name name Ms. Mariko) to have asked NumberMan to accompany her Navi as a bodyguard during the End Area event of Team Colonel. However, Ms. Mari's Navi is attacked by a Nebula Navi disguised as MegaMan in a plot to turn NumberMan and MegaMan against each other. Fortunately, the evil plot was foiled after the two caught up with the plan and eliminated the fake Navis. Anime History In episode 43 of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, Ms. Mari reveals that during childhood, she lost her sister as a result of a unique plane incident. It occurred whilst her family decided to move to a new house, everything was ready but Ms. Mari developed a fever, which caused her mother to stay behind and take care of her. Even so, her father and sister went ahead and boarded the plane, which collided with a falling meteorite whilst airborne over the ocean. No sign of the plane was ever found, which lead Ms. Mari to believe that the familiar woman she keeps seeing, is not her sister. Ultimately, she is properly united with Ms. Yuri during Rockman.EXE Stream. Additionally, Ms. Mari acts as chaperon to Lan Hikari and his friends on a few adventures and usually ends up caught in the thick of a situation. Also in a couple of episodes, Ms. Mari and Tory Froid are found showing their enthusiasm for hot springs, particularly the history behind them. Furthermore, early on Ms. Mari becomes the love interest for Higsby and Masa, who are constantly fighting for her heart. In the end, Ms. Mari admits that she loves Commander Beef, who is in fact the alter-ego of Masa. Gallery Ms. Mari concept art.png|Concept art of Ms. Mari. MMBN2 Ms Mari.jpg|''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' artwork EXECG Battler-026 Artwork.jpg|Ms. Mari with Lan, Mayl, Dex and Yai. MMNTW01Ms.MariTeachingClass.PNG|Ms. Mari teaching class 5-A. MMNTW02Ms.MariAtMiyusShop.PNG|Ms. Mari at Miyu's shop, about to ask for advice. MMNTW49Ms.MariLovesick.PNG|Ms. Mari lovesick. MMNTWAxess05Ms.Mari&ToryFroidSeriousOnTradition.PNG|Ms. Mari and Tory Froid emit their seriousness regarding hot spring traditions. MMNTW43Ms.Mari&Ms.YuriDuringChildhood.PNG|Ms. Mari and Ms. Yuri as children. Ms. Yuri and Ms. Mari as Children concept art.png| Concept art of Ms. Yuri and Ms. Mari as children. Regal and Yuri ideas art.png|Regal and Mari style art. Ms. Mari sketch.jpg|Ms. Mari sketch. Trivia *According to Ms. Yuri, Ms. Mari's measurements are 33-22-33, which is one of the questions of the quiz in the Power Plant. As Yuri and Mari are twins, they probably have the same measurements. *Ms. Mari frequently visits Miyu's shop to gain fortune-telling insight on love. *In Mega Man Battle Network, Ms. Mari says "You lost? That won't do..." if MegaMan gets deleted during the tutorial. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:Females